If I Should Stay
by am4muzik
Summary: Maya is scared to give her heart away. It's been broken one too many times. But it seems that James has broken down her walls. Will she be able to give her love to him? On the other hand, her little sister, Reyna, seems to be getting pretty close to Kendall...can both couples last through the ups and downs of love?
1. I'll Admit It

"Reyna! Let's GO!" I yelled upstairs at my sister. "You're the one who's so excited about this concert. C'mon, kiddo."

Reyna came down the stairs, shaking her head at me. "One: NOT a kiddo. Two: You like them, too!" she smirked.

"Correction. I said I like their_ music_. Now get in the car already!"

She rolled her eyes as we walked out to my car. "Oh come _on_, Maya, you know James is hot. AND he's only a year older than you."

I smiled at her as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Alright, so James is hot. And the age thing...well that just happens to work out," I laughed. "But-"

"Nope!" Reyna smiled smugly at me. "I win. You like him."

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "I don't get you sometimes. You're 20 and you act like you're 10."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I only do this when I talk about the guys."

"The guys," I muttered. "Because you _totally_ know them."

Reyna went into her purse and pulled out the two backstage/meet and greet passes. "I will after tonight!"

I couldn't help but smile at her.

Reyna fell asleep about 2 hours into our trip, so I had a lot of time to think about what she had said. So I'll admit it. I find James extremely attractive. Then again, so does any girl with a good set of eyes. But I don't really know him.

Reyna's a very trusting girl. She meets a nice guy, she befriends him.

Me, on the other hand, I've had my heart broken one too many times. Maybe it's because I'm older, or maybe Reyna can just pick out the right ones. I just can't shake the worried feeling that the real James Maslow is totally different from the funny, sweet guy in interviews.

Oh god, now Reyna's got me in on it. I'm talking as if I'm actually going to get to know him.

I shook my head at my stupidity. Keep dreaming, Maya. Keep dreaming.

Reyna pretty much ran to the venue after I parked the car. She squealed and pointed at the bus with the huge Big Time Rush logo plastered on the side. "Maya, LOOK! They're here!"

I smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. And so are we. C'mon, we have to get through security."

We went through security and showed our passes. A guard led us to a back room, then closed the door.

"Shit, Maya. We're at the end of the line."

I gave my sister a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

"They closed the door behind us. That means we're the end."

"Oh. Well, we still get to meet them."

Reyna sighed. "I guess."

I shoved her shoulder playfully. "C'mon, kiddo. Do you know how many girls are out in that audience, jealous of us because we get to meet 'the boys'?"

Reyna laughed. "Ok, you're right. Now I'm really excited again!"

I smiled at her. "Who's the best sister ever?"

"Alison Thom."

"Who is...?"

"Oh Maya." Reyna shook her head at me. "That's James' sister."

I rolled my eyes. "You horrible, obsessive child."

"I'm kidding! You are, amazing sister of mine."

"Mmhm. You're lucky I told Mom that I'd go with you. Otherwise you'd be watching this concert on Youtube, 3 months later."

Reyna glared at me. "I hate you sometimes."

I gave her a sideways hug. "You love me."

"Sure."

"We can leave-"

"No no, I love you, Maya. Oh look the line is moving up!"

She pushed me forward and we moved closer to the guys where they were standing in front of a group of crying girls.

I rolled my eyes. "Who cries when they meet a boy band?" I turned to look at Reyna. "Please tell me you won't cry." She slapped my arm. "Ow!"

"I'm not gonna cry, dumbass."

"You hit hard."

Reyna smirked at me. "I learn from the best."

I glared at her. "Touché."

We finally made it up to the guys and wow did James look good. I'll never say it to Reyna, because she'll just make fun of me, but I LOVE his new haircut. And his face is flawless.

But I never said that, ok?

"Well hello, gorgeous." James smiled and reached his arms out for a hug. I smiled back at him and returned the hug. I looked over and saw Reyna totally wrapped up in Kendall.

Of course.

"I think my sister's a bit preoccupied with your best friend," I told James. "Would you mind signing this for her?" I handed him our copy of 24/seven.

James smiled at me. "Sure."

He signed it and passed it to Kendall, who raised his eyebrows when he saw James' signature. James merely shrugged...huh. Interesting.

I looked behind me and realized that Reyna was right- we _were_ the last ones in line. Oh well. We got to spend more time with the guys than any other girls.

Good for us.

A stage manager poked his head into the room and told the boys it was time to get out there. Reyna gave the each one of the boys one more hug. I noticed she held on to Kendall just a _little_ longer than James, Carlos, or Logan. Oh Reyna.

I gave each of them a hug as well, but saved James for last. I'm not ashamed to say that his muscles feel a-maz-ing. When I let go, James leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Where are you sitting?"

"Oh um..." I pulled our tickets out of my purse. "Row 2, seats 16 and 17. Why?"

"No reason," he said with a wink. "I never even caught your name."

"Maya," I told him with a smile.

"Maya. That's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"James c'mon!" Carlos called his from the stage door.

"See you later, Maya." He waved as he stepped out of the room.

I touched my cheek where he had kissed it. Wow.

Reyna elbowed me. "I saw that, you know. Gettin' in with Maslow!"

"Stop it!" I hissed. "I'm just another one of his fans. He won't know what my name is by the end of the night."

Reyna smirked at me. "Yeah, we'll see about that."


	2. Just Getting Started

**RandomWriter23: OMFG YOU'RE MAGICAL. The night I wrote the story, my sister and I were talking about the couple names and we thought of Jaya and Kreyna too! WHOA. So um, sadly, I _had_ them as Worldwide girls and my laptop decided to be a bitch...so that chapter is gone forever *tear*. BUT I think this one's better ;)**

* * *

"Lemme see lemme see lemme see lemme see!"

She reached over and I put my hand on her face and pushed her away. "In my purse. Now shut up."

"Love you too." She smiled at me and pulled it out of my purse. "HOLY FUCK MAYA HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?"

I stopped the car at a red light. "Kid, don't fucking yell while I'm driving!"

"Yeah yeah sorry," she said with a wave of her hand. Reyna shoved the CD in front of my face. "READ."

I laughed and took it from her hands, scanning over the signatures.

_Carlos Pena_

_Logan Henderson_

_Kendall Schmidt _"Ooh Reyna, Kendall signed with a heart," I teased.

"Shut the fuck up and look at James'."

I rolled my eyes but did what she said.

_James Maslow 3235550716_

I hit her shoulder. "Reyna. Reyna that's his number. Holy fuck, Reyna that's his number!"

A car honked behind us and I handed the CD back to her as I started driving again. "How fucking awesome is that?"

I laughed. "Thank you for forcing me to go that concert!"

Reyna rolled her eyes at me. "Forcing. Bitch please."

"What was that?"

"Sister please?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

When we got home, I ran up to my room and pulled the note Kendall had given me out of my pocket. He made me promise not to open it until I got home. _That's_ why he hugged me so long.

Like, Jesus fuck, Maya.

_Meet me at Sweet! tomorrow at 1. Can't wait to see you again._

Oh my fucking god, I'm meeting Kendall Schmidt at one of the couple-iest bakeries in LA. Ok breathe Reyna. Breathe.

"MAYA!"

She came running into my room. "What? What happened?"

"Do we have anything that _has_ to be done tomorrow?"

Maya glared at me. "_Really_? You almost gave me a heart attack you fucking dumbass. But no. Why?"

"Look!" I put the note in her hand.

She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. "I think the Mitchell sisters did very well at this concert. Ask Mom, though."

I pouted. "But what if Mom says no?"

Maya laughed. "Please. Mom knows how obsessed you are with them. She'll let you go."

I nodded. "Yeah she knows I'm obsessed, but now there's a possibility of _dating_ him, Maya. You know how Mom is about dating."

"Mom's chill about dating, as long as it's a nice guy. And Kendall is a really nice guy! Just don't worry about it, ok? Go ask her now."

"Fine."

I made my way downstairs and found our mom in the kitchen. I poked my head in. "Mom?"

"How was the concert?"

"AMAZING! But I want to ask you something first..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I- can I go to Sweet! tomorrow at 1?"

Mom turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "To see who?"

Damn how does this woman know all?

"Kendall."

"Schmidt?" I nodded. "And how well do you know him?"

"Well um...I don't really. But that's why I wanna go! To get to know him."

I can't exactly tell my mother I know him through interviews. She thinks I'm weird enough.

"I suppose you can. But I'd like to meet him if you plan on dating."

"THANK YOU!" I gave her a huge hug and she laughed.

"Does your sister approve? You know she's very critical as well."

I smirked. "Maya's got something else to think about right now."

Something...some_one_. Close enough.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

Do I text him now? Does that seem too obsessive? Or do I wait like a couple days? But will that make him think I'm ignoring him?

Fuck. Guys are annoying.

Reyna poked her head into my room. "I'm all good to go."

I gave her a thumbs up as she walked to her room. She backed up and stopped at my doorway. "Oh and you should text him." She smiled at me and went to her room.

Hi? Or hey? Or is hey too flirty? But hi sounds like, oldish. Oh fuck it.

_Hey James, it's Maya...from the meet and greet_

So far so good. I let out a deep breath and set my phone down on my nightstand. I started to leave my room when I heard my phone vibrate.

Whoa.

_Hey Maya. I remember who you are ;)_

WINKY FACE. FUCK YEAH I GOT A WINKY FACE FROM JAMES MASLOW.

Alright, chill.

My phone vibrated again.

_So how are you, gorgeous?_

Reyna came back into my room and sat down on the bed, grabbing my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Oooh _gorgeous_. Time to get your flirt on, Maya."

"Oh shut the fuck up. I barely know the guy."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. To get to know him, you have to date him. To date him, you have to flirt. It's simple."

"Thank you for that life changing lesson in love."

"You're welcome."

"God you're weird."

"That's why we're sisters."

"Hey that's-" I stopped. "That's kind of true actually..."

Reyna smirked. "Exactly. Now flirt with him or I will steal your phone and do it for you."

"Jesus! Fine. Actually, um, what should I say?"

"Can I just do this?"

"No. C'mon gimme my phone and tell me what to say."

"Hmm...well he called you gorgeous. Compliment him and uh, I dunno maybe TELL HIM HOW YOU ARE, JACKASS."

I smacked her arm. "Shut. Up. I am capable of doing this. Go hang out with Mom."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Fine. Call me if you need my expertise."

Ha. I should remind her that _she's_ the younger one.

I hovered over the keys and then typed a response.

_I'm great, now that I'm texting you. Awesome concert btw. And how are you, handsome?_

He replied faster this time.

_Even better now that I'm talking to you. Listen, I'd love to go out sometime._

I bit my lip. Ok, here goes, Maya.

_Me too._


	3. Mayo and Rain

**RandomWriter23: They're like a happy love...square? Haha yeah we definitely got some hooking up going on. Don't worry about yelling by the way- you know I'm insane ;) The dates are coming up soon :)**

**Jenno2: Maya TOTALLY likes James! Psh, we just gotta get her to admit it :) I'm glad you love it! That makes me soooo happy. And yes James Maslow is very _very_ sexy...hehe**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

"Kendall, this is fucking awesome!"

Kendall walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. "What's so fucking awesome, bro?"

"Maya wants to hang out, too."

"Yeah yeah, you and your Mayo," Kendall teased.

"Well your girl is a fucking form of water, ok?"

Kendall stared blankly at me. "What?"

"Reyna...like, Reyn...Rain...Water...and shit. No? Ok. Um...nevermind."

"You're a fucking dumbass."

I slapped his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks buddy. Where are you taking Reyna?"

Kendall smiled widely. "I told her to meet me at Sweet!. I thought it was a good idea, if I may say so myself."

Logan took the chair to my left and nodded approvingly at Kendall. "Well done, Kendizzle."

"Thanks, Loges. What are you guys up to tomorrow?"

Carlos sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. "Don't know about Logan and James, but I'm sleeping."

We all laughed with Carlos. "Good plan," I told him.

Logan turned to me. "So I heard you tell Kendall that Maya wants to hang out...how are you gonna go through with that without her finding out you-"

I quickly shut him up. "I'll figure out a way," I cut him off.

For once, I just want a girl to hang out with. One who likes me for me. And I can't afford to mess this one up.

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I held up two shirts against my chest and modeled for Maya. "Purple? Or the more summery blue one?"

Maya studied them both then walked over to my closet. "How much time do you have?"

"Couple hours."

She nodded, her face totally serious. "Good. I'll fix up your hair and shit. And I think you should wear a dress."

"Which one?"

She shuffled through my dresses, then pulled out my favorite dress. It's a light purple off the shoulder and it cinches at the waist. "This one. Definitely. Classy, yet cute and casual. It's perfect!" Maya smiled and handed me the dress. "I'll find a good pair of shoes for it. Go change and fix your makeup."

I smiled back at her. "Ok. And Maya?"

She was staring at my array of shoes. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing this."

Maya looked up and grinned at me. "You know I'll always do this sorta stuff for you. Oh, and turn on the curling iron."

I nodded and went to our bathroom to change. I slipped the dress on checked it out in the mirror. It still fit well. Sweet. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and a light shade of purple eye shadow. Like Maya said- classy, yet cute and casual. Huh, that's actually _really_ good style advice.

I found Maya outside the door. "Ready for me to do your hair? Cause it'll take you like a half hour to drive up there. Plus traffic and everything, so you should probably leave soon."

I nodded and pointed to the curling iron. "It's all set to go."

"Awesome." Maya brushed my hair out and curled the ends, making sure they fell just right on my shoulders. After a half hour, she set the iron down and pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. "Ok, I think you're good, kiddo. Shoes are next to the bed."

I looked up in the mirror and squealed. "I love it!" I turned around and gave her a huge hug.

She laughed and hugged me back. "I'm happy you like it. Kendall won't be able to resist you. But remember-"

"The big sister will kick his ass if anything that's not supposed to happen, happens," I finished in a monotone voice.

Maya chuckled and nodded. "Good, glad to see you've learned it. Now get going!"

I went to my room and slipped on the gladiator sandals she had left out for me and yelled that I was leaving before I got in my car. I started it and sat back.

If this goes well, I might be dating Kendall Schmidt.

If it doesn't, well...I'm fucked. Let's just hope it goes well.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

I can't believe how much my sister has grown up. She used to be this tiny little thing who did everything I did.

Literally. Everything.

Whether it was cause she really liked me or she wanted to annoy me, I'll never know. Let's go with the first one.

I smiled as she waved and drove off. God, my baby sister is going on a date with Kendall Schmidt. It feels so unreal to say that.

Ok, big sister moment over. I have to actually get things done today.

As I was on my way downstairs, I heard my phone go off with a text. Thinking it was Reyna, I went to check it.

_Hey gorgeous :)_

Lucky me. It's Mr. Maslow.

_Hi handsome. How are you?_

_Great, and you?_

_Pretty good. Just sent Reyna off for her date. Kendall on his way?_

_Yeah, left a couple minutes ago. _

_I feel like we're the two older siblings :P_

_Don't they usually end up together? ;P_

Um...ok. I'll just shake that one off.

_Haha sure. In your dreams, Maslow :P_

_Ouch. Now _that_ one hurt ;)_

_Oh c'mon, you can get any girl_

_I don't want just any girl, Maya_

_I never even realized you were like this_

_What? Incredibly charming, handsome, or both? ;)_

_Well the first one just died :P_

_Oh thanks. Aren't you sweet?_

_Yes, yes I am, thank you_

_*cough sarcasm cough*_

_Need a cough drop, Maslow?_

_I'm good, thanks...?_

_Mitchell._

_Right. Mitchell. Hmm Maya Mitchell...you can be my M&M_

_So what's JM gonn-_ "MAYA!"

Shit, that's Mom.

I unlocked my phone and sent a quick reply to James.

_Gtg, the madre has arrived. Ttyl._

I ran downstairs and found Mom at the back door, a bag of groceries in hand. She nodded to the car in the garage. "More in the trunk. Grab it for me, will you?"

I nodded. "Sure, Mom."

I helped her unload from the car and put everything away, then ended up spending a mother daughter day with her. It was weird without Reyna's little jokes here and there, though.

Mom smiled at me and rubbed my hand. "Thinking of your sister?"

I laughed and nodded. "What can I say? She's my partner in crime. But this is really her dream come true."

"You really like him, huh?"

"Yeah, Mom. Kendall's a good guy."

She turned away from the stove and back to me. "And what about you? Not that I'm suggesting anything." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mom!" I laughed. "No, no one for me right now."

I like James, a lot actually, but my heart's just not ready to be broken again. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It's all up to you now, Maslow.


	4. Pretty Boy

**RandomWriter23: You wanna tell James that? Maya would love you, be my guest ;P And I'm not just gonna TELL you what he was going to say. You'll have to find out in the stoooooryyyy. Haha I'm an evil bitch. Aw thanks, it means so much that you love every chapter. That's so sweet! LOL Sweet! See? I'm just weird...**

**Jenno2: OMG IKR. James Maslow just...mm. When I see him in an interview or something I'm like "Come to me my pretty (boy)!" Ok um, that will make more sense after you read the chapter XD**

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I pulled up to Sweet! and checked my hair and makeup in the rear view mirror before getting out of the car and locking it. I walked inside and the place was totally crowded. Holy shit, how many people come here?

Dammit, I don't even have Kendall's number. "Reyna?"

I turned around and met those gorgeous green eyes. "Kendall!" He came forward to give me a hug and I couldn't help but close my eyes when I smelled his amazing cologne.

Kendall smiled down at me. "How've you been?"

"Since yesterday when you last saw me?" I teased. "Great."

He laughed and nodded. "Alright, point taken. You look gorgeous, by the way."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks. You look really good, yourself." Kendall was wearing dark jeans with a white dress shirt.

Kendall scratched the back of his neck. "I um...I guess we both got pretty dressed up, huh?"

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, guess so."

"How about we go out to lunch instead?"

"I'd love that." Kendall took my hand and led me to his car. He's holding my hand. Fuck yeah buddy! I pointed back at my car. "What about my car?"

He waved it off. "We'll come back here to get it, don't worry." Kendall opened the passenger door for me and then went around to the driver side himself. "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh um, I have no idea. You pick."

Kendall smiled at me. "You ok?"

I played with my hair. "Fine. Why?"

"You seem-"

"Nervous?" I finished for him with a laugh.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Why though?"

I smirked at him. "Really, Kendall? Just the fact that I was able to call you by your name right now makes me nervous. I've waited to meet you for years! This is seriously a dream come true."

Kendall grinned at me. "Well then, I'm extremely honored. But seriously, relax, Reyna. I'm excited for today and I want it to be really special for you."

I bit my lip. "Trust me, it already is."

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

Reyna came back home from her date three hours later all smiles. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, I met him at Sweet! but then it was really crowded and we were both kind of dressed up so we went out to this restaurant, um I think it was Japanese or something and- oh god, he's just so WOW, Maya!"

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. So what're the headlines in Maslowville?"

I stared at her. "_Really_? Maslowville, Reyna?"

"Oh shut up, it was on the spot. What's up with him?"

"Well we texted a bit, and I think we're gonna hang out soon..."

"Hold the fuck up. 'Hang out'? Or go on a _date_?" Reyna raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's the thing! I don't know, but I'm like, scared to ask him. I don't want to jeopardize the friendship we have going. I mean, at least I think we do..." I trailed off.

Reyna slapped my arm. "Of course you do!"

"Ow! Of course we do what?"

"Of course you have a friendship," Reyna responded with a _duh_ look.

"Alright fine. So what should I do?"

"Um...ok now I'm stuck. Maybe just wait till he asks you again?"

I shrugged. "Guess so." I tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. "Reyna, what if I start to like him? Like _actually_ like him?"

Reyna smiled at me. "Then you just let it happen."

"Easy for you, kiddo. I don't want to get hurt again. There have been so many jerks."

Reyna sighed and gave me a hug. "I know, life's a bitch sometimes. But I think you can trust James. You said so yourself, he seems like a good, genuine guy. Give it a try."

I bit my lip and then smiled back at her. "You know what, Reyna? I think I just might."

* * *

I heard a knock on the door and Reyna calling, "I got it!" I quickly slipped my flats on and put my earrings in, then went downstairs. I caught the end of Reyna's conversation with James.

"-hurt her and I'll rip your dick off, got it?"

Oh fuck, I should not have left her alone with him.

It's been a week since Reyna told me to give James a shot, and we finally agreed to hang out on Saturday night. Well tonight, now.

I made my way to the front door and saw Reyna smiling angelically at James. I threw her a look and she went back to the kitchen.

James smiled at me. "H-hey." Oh poor boy, he's still shocked from Reyna's threat.

"Hi." I smiled back at him.

"You look great, gorgeous."

"Thanks, handsome."

Don't ask me, they've become our nicknames. We always text eachother with them. "Where are we heading tonight?" I asked James.

"I thought it might be fun to go bowling."

"Sounds good. But be prepared to have your ass kicked," I teased.

James raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that a _challenge_, M&M?"

"You bet it is, James."

"Oh, it's so on now, Maya. Let's go."

"Sure. Let me just tell them."

James nodded. "No problem. I'll wait."

"Thanks." I went to the kitchen and said bye to Reyna, Mom, and Dad.

Dad gave me a tight hug. "Be careful, ok?"

I sent him a small smile. "I will, Dad. I promise."

"Alright then. Off you go."

I waved bye to them and walked back to James. He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to his car where he opened the door for me.

I smiled at him and he returned mine with a grin. We drove to the bowling alley and went inside, then went up to the desk to get our shoes.

"Size?"

"11," James responded.

"8 for me," I said after him.

We grabbed our shoes and headed down to the lane that was assigned to us.

James stretched and cracked his back while I put our names in to the computer. "Alright, M&M, let's go."

He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw the name I had put in for him.

"Really, Maya? M&M and _Pretty Boy?_"


	5. Dear Lord

**RandomWriter23: Well that was...interesting, to say the least :P But seriously, James needs to not fuck this up. And yes, totally! Kreyna and Jaya ftw! :)**

* * *

"That was so not cool!" James threw his hands up in the air after I got my fifth- that's right, _fifth_- strike in a row.

I smirked at him and pretended to buff my nails on my shirt. "You're just jealous of my skills, pretty boy. I told you I was gonna win."

"_Sure_. Alright, M&M, it's so fucking on right now. I'm gonna win this."

"Hafta catch up first!" I teased in a sing song voice.

James caught me by my waist and spun me around. I laughed as he stopped. I turned around in his arms and we were so close I could smell his cologne. James stared at my face intently, our eyes locked. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. "Maya..."

"_Girls,_

_We run this mother...yeah!"_

I blushed and looked down. This is a fucking perfect time for my phone to ring. I was about to get some Maslow! James laughed and let me go. "You'd better get that," he chuckled.

"Right." I stepped away and answered my phone. "What?"

"Well hello to you, too," I heard Reyna say.

I sighed. "Sorry, kiddo. There's just um, stuff going on. What's up?"

"KENDALL ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND MOM SAID IT'S OK MAYA I'M DATING KENDALL OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" she shrieked.

I smiled widely. "That's amazing!" Kendall and Reyna have been hanging out every day of the past week. I'm so happy for her. "Tell me all about it when I get home."

"Will do," she said breathlessly. "Now I can tell you're dying to get back to James, so have fun!"

Reyna hung up and I laughed. God, she knows me well.

I made my way back to James. "Sorry about that. It was Reyna."

James smiled at me. "She told you, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess Kendall consulted you first?"

"Yup. So uh, Beyoncé...interesting. Women's empowerment song. Didn't peg you for that."

"Oh shut up!" I shoved his shoulder. "I really like Beyoncé. That's all, you dumbass."

"Mmhm. Sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go bowl."

"You mean win?" he teased.

I smirked at him and crossed my arms. "_Really? _You think you can beat me? Look at your score, James."

"Ha. Just watch it go up, hon. Imma come back and win this."

"You can talk the talk, but can you-"

"Bowl the bowl?" he finished for me with a smirk.

I laughed. "Sure, I guess so. Now go!"

He stuck his tongue out at me as he grabbed the 16 pound ball, the heaviest one. Ooh isn't he _so_ strong.

James smoothly flicked his wrist and ended up finally getting a strike. He raised his arms in the air triumphantly. "Fuck yeah, one for Maslow!"

I raised an eyebrow as I passed him and picked up my lucky ball. I bowled down the lane and got another strike. I imitated his motion and shouted, "Fuck yeah, SIX FOR MITCHELL!"

He rolled his eyes as I walked by. I patted his shoulder. "Ha. Sucks to suck."

James winked at me. "Don't tempt me."

I covered my mouth with my hand after he turned to go back to the lane. Did he...really just say that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, I think I took it wrong. But how do you take that in any other way?

Ugh, James, stop confusing me.

We finished our third game an hour later and tallied up the scores.

I smiled at James. "Not bad, Maslow, but ya still didn't beat me."

James sighed and laughed as we handed our shoes back and made our way to his car. He draped an arm over my shoulder in the parking lot. "I'll win next time."

"So there's going to be a next time?" I asked to be sure.

"Well, yeah. I really like hanging out with you, Maya."

"Me too," I said with a smile as I processed what he said. So this _wasn't _a date then...

Awesome.

James dropped me back home and gave me a hug before leaving. I waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. I rubbed my face before opening the door and going inside. "Mom? Dad?" I called.

"Up here!"

I made my way upstairs and found my parents in their room. "How'd it go?" Mom asked with a smile.

"It was fun."

"Did you beat him?" Dad teased.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, Dad, I _did_ as a matter of fact."

He laughed and nodded. "Well done. By how much?"

"Adam!" Mom laughed and playfully smacked my dad's arm. "Maya, I think you should go to Reyna's room. She's been dying to tell you all about what happened tonight."

"Ok." I went over to them and gave them both a hug and kiss goodnight. I walked down the hallway to Reyna's room and knocked on the door. No answer came, so I opened the door and poked my head in. "Reyn- OHMYGOD REYNA!"

She jumped apart from Kendall and waved to me. "Um...hi Maya!"

I stood in the doorway and crossed my arms. "Alright, Kendall, isn't it time for you to head home?"

Kendall blushed and nodded, then stared at me. "Hold on just a second, Maya. I believe I'm _older_ than you," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're dating _my_ little sister. Your point?"

"Goddammit, you win. Goodnight girls." Kendall leaned over and gave Reyna a quick kiss.

"I'll walk you out," she told him.

I grabbed her arm as she walked by. "I'll be in my room. Come get me when you're upstairs."

"Will do." She held Kendall's hand as they walked down and he turned to wave to me. I waved back and couldn't help the smile that played at my lips. I think Reyna's finally found the right one.

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I burst out laughing as Kendall and I went down the stairs. "Oh god, that was so awkward!" I giggled.

Kendall laughed. "You're telling me! Thank god you're sister's chill, though."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's awesome about this stuff. That's only cause she likes you, by the way."

Kendall grinned at me. "Sweet."

I opened the door and stepped out onto the doorstep with him. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Goodnight, Kendall. Tonight was amazing."

Kendall cupped my face in his hands. "Well thank you for being such an amazing girl." He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. "Sleep well, Reyn. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I said breathlessly. "Text me when you get home so I know you're ok."

Kendall winked at me as he opened his door. "Of course. Goodnight, angel."

I wrapped my arms around my torso. "See you tomorrow, Kendall."

He left after blowing me a kiss and I made my way back upstairs to Maya's room. I opened the door and she was sitting at her desk. Maya turned around when she heard the door open. She pointed to her bed. "Sit. Details _now_."

Oh dear lord, here we go.


	6. It's On

**RandomWriter23: IKR? Jeez, Reyna, your sister was about to make out with James. Ugh. But yay Kreyna is OFFICIAL bebe. And Jaya? Well...keep reading ;)**

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," I muttered, holding my head in my hands. "I can't believe my baby sister was full on making out with a pop star."

"Hey!" Reyna laughed from her spot on my bed. "He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Yeah. _Now_ he's your boyfriend."

"Fine. Whatever." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Anyway, what was happening with James when I called? What did I interrupt, huh?" she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

I smirked at her. "Pick that up from Kendall?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Avoiding the question," she sang.

"Ugh, fine. We um, we almost kissed. Almost. We were really close, and kind of leaning in, I guess."

"Damn, I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"Reyn, it's ok," I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Besides, I don't want to get too close to him just yet. You know that."

"Well still, that kind of sucks. Why don't you have him over next Saturday? I'm gonna ask Kendall to come spend time here, too. We can hang out and watch a movie, maybe chill and play Twister..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "_Twister_?"

"DUH!" Reyna yelled, shocking me. "Twister is the _ultimate_ way to get close to a man. You lean over him and maybe brush your hand over his-"

"Stop!" I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Fine. I'll ask him to come. Just please,_ please_ don't finish that sentence."

"Good," she smirked. "And I was going to say his gorgeous bicep. Dirty mind." Reyna winked at me and strutted out of my room.

Well what the fuck just happened?

* * *

"Reyna, get the damn door!" I shouted upstairs.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm still getting everything ready. And it's _your_ boyfriend!"

"And your soon-to-be boyfriend!" she shot back.

"REYNA!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright." Reyna came running down the stairs and flashed me a smile. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Aren't you pleasant," she muttered.

I decided to give Kendall and Reyna some privacy, so I headed back into the kitchen to finish up what I was doing. I dumped some snacks in a couple bowls and set them out on the table in the family room.

Reyna and I had sent our parents out for the day so we could be with the guys, _but_ we promised to keep them here until they met them.

Dad is _so_ excited. It's fantastic.

Shoot. Me. Now.

I saw an arm reach over my shoulder and snag a pretzel. I turned around and leaned against the counter, meeting that familiar smirk. "Well hello there, pretty boy."

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

"Hey you," I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around Kendall.

He kissed the top of my head. "Hi darling. How'd your week go?"

"Eh, fine. But I missed you. You guys record?"

"Mmhm," Kendall said with a wink.

"Why the wink?" I teased.

"You'll just have to find out later."

I ran my hands up and down his biceps. "Or you could tell me now," I whispered.

"You guys coming?" Maya yelled from the kitchen.

Kendall smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna find out. You know that."

"Maybe," he teased.

"Oh c'mon." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. I smiled at Maya and James standing side by side. "So James," I started. "Kendall won't tell me what you guys recorded this week. Wanna tell me why it's such a big secret?"

Kendall pulled me to his side and kissed my temple. "You just don't quit."

I smiled up at him and rubbed my nose against his. "Nope. Not until I get what I want."

"Ok," Maya cut in, clapping her hands together. "How about we watch that movie now, huh?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she just shook her head. "You're so subtle, Maya," I teased.

James chuckled until Maya slapped his arm. "Oh c'mon, M&M. You know you're kinda bad at hiding awkward situations."

"Like?" Maya challenged, crossing her arms.

"Last week, at the bowling alley. When we were-"

"So, the movie?" I asked, cutting him off with a small smile at Maya.

_THANK YOU_, she mouthed.

I threw her a thumbs up and led the boys to our family room. Kendall put his hands on my shoulders. "What are we watching, Reyn?"

"Hmm...depends." I turned around to look at Maya and James on the couch. "What do you guys feel like watching?"

"Something funny," they answered together. Maya immediately looked down and James smiled a bit.

Ugh. These two are killing me.

I kneeled down and shuffled through the DVDs. "How about 21 Jump Street?"

"But then you girls are gonna be all 'Channing Tatum OHMYGOD'," James teased in a high pitched voice.

I stared at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. Then what do you suggest, Mr. I Have An Opinion On Everything Maslow?"

Kendall burst out laughing and James flipped him off. "Well it's true!" Kendall argued. "The other day at the gym you started ranting about this like, 30 year old woman."

"She was wearing _makeup_. In a GYM!"

"So?"

"So when you're in a gym, you go there to work out. Which means you sweat. So why the _fuck_ would you wear makeup?"

"But James," Maya started in an innocent voice. "Don't you?"

Kendall high fived Maya and James glared at them. "Oh fuck you."

Maya reached over and slapped James upside the head. "My sister's here, you jackass!"

"Please. She's twenty..."

I gave him a look. "Twenty, James. Cut off at twenty."

"I knew that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh huh. Of course you did. So anyway, what are we doing- watching- oh fuck it, someone please just decide."

"Ha see? She said fuck it!" James shouted triumphantly.

"Not using it as the verb!" Maya shouted back.

"Yes it was. Fuck _it._ It is the direct object; therefore, fuck is the verb."

Kendall leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think James just said something intelligent."

I giggled and nodded.

"But not talking about a person," Maya countered.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "You two sound like a stupid old married couple. Can we be done with this conversation?"

"Fine," they both mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Now, how about we just play Twister?"

Maya and James glared at eachother. "It's on."


	7. Twister and Turns

**RandomWriter23: Jaya arguing about the word fuck...now if only they WOULD XD Jk haha And WHOA James made sense...that's pretty remarkable. Thanks for always reviewing. It means so much to me! :)**

* * *

"Right hand red," I smirked and looked at James. "Looks like I'm reaching over you, Maslow."

James winked at me. "Try not to get too handsy, M&M."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

He shook his head. "Just go."

I leaned over him and just barely touched my hand down on the spot. "Twister is fucking painful," I muttered.

James reached under my leg and flicked the spinner. It landed on left hand green. "Don't fall, I'm going over you."

I laughed. "Um, trying to balance here!"

James stretched out his arm and his bicep flexed. Hot damn.

He gingerly went around me and reached the right spot. When I turned to hit the spinner again, his face was mere inches from mine. James licked his bottom lip and brought his face closer to mine. I put my hand on his arm and leaned towards him. He closed his eyes and brought his lips down on mine, and a spark instantly shot through my body.

"James!"

"FUCK!" I screamed as James fell down on top of me, his chest coming down right on mine.

He cringed and lifted himself off. "Sorry, Maya."

I winced and tried to laugh it off. "It's fine, really. Go see what Kendall wants."

James scratched the back of his neck. "Um, Maya...there's something I should really tell you."

"James, get your ass over here!" Kendall called again.

"Seriously, go," I told him.

"I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I'm a tough girl."

"Not what I meant," he muttered.

He left me to think about his last comment. _Not what I meant_? Well just what was he apologizing for? The kiss? Fuck, was I not good enough? I mean, come on, we didn't even get to full on make out, it was just like, a one second kiss. It couldn't have been that bad...

Reyna came into the living room where I was lying on the mat and staring up at the ceiling. "Maya, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"James and I kissed, and he apologized," I whispered.

"You _what_?"

"We kissed, Reyna. And I really liked it. But he said sorry. I'm so confused."

Reyna laid down next to me and rubbed my arm. "I'm sure he's not apologizing because of you. I dunno, just ask him when he comes back."

"Alright," I mumbled.

James and Kendall came back into the living room, James holding his phone to his chest. "Girls, how far are we from Florence?"

Reyna sat up and turned to James. "Um...about half an hour, I think. Why?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Because the she-devil is demanding to meet him."

I sat up next to Reyna. "She-devil?"

"Um yeah...Karina, his girlfri-"

James slapped a hand over Kendall's mouth. "Karina's a friend, she just wants me to visit. Catch you guys tomorrow!" James backed out of the room and headed for the front door, with his hand still clamped over Kendall's mouth.

I stood up and ran after them, catching James before he got out the door. "James? Was Kendall about to say girlfriend?"

"What? No. No no no, definitely not."

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "James. Don't lie to me."

Kendall looked frantically back and forth between us. "Jusht tell hwer, Jamesh," he mumbled.

"The fuck?" I whispered.

Kendall gave James a look and he let go of him. "I _said_: Just tell her, James." He patted James' shoulder and then went to find Reyna.

"Karina's your girlfriend!" I cried, disbelief and anger making my voice rise.

"Well yes," he started. "But I really like you and-"

"No!" I cut him off. "And nothing! You fucking asshole! I knew you would turn out to be like every other fucker I've fallen for. FUCK YOU JAMES MASLOW."

I tried to shove past him, but he got a firm grip on my arm. "Let me go, James," I growled.

"Not until you let me explain," he tried.

"There's nothing to explain. You have a girlfriend and you fucked with my mind. Now let me go or I will scream 'rape' so loud, the neighbors will call the cops. Would you like your ass in jail tonight?"

James sighed and let me go. I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I can't believe he's just like every other one. And just when I was starting to like him.

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I heard a door slam and ran to the front of the house with Kendall in tow. I found James at the bottom of the stairs, holding the railing and looking longingly at my sister's room.

I poked his shoulder. "What the fuck did you do?" I demanded.

"Reyna, I...I really hurt your sister. I'm so sorry."

My jaw clenched and my fists balled up in anger. "How?" I snarled.

"I have a girlfriend," he mumbled.

My breathing got faster and I saw red. "Maslow," I said dangerously quiet. "I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass that you'll be able to mouth fuck it until you're 30. Now get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed.

James gave me a sad look and left. I turned around to face Kendall with tears in my eyes. "How could you not tell me?" Kendall reached out to me and I slapped his hand away. "Kendall, I trusted you. I'm your girlfriend, you should have told me. This is my _sister_ we're talking about here. This isn't some show like you guys are on. People's feelings don't get fixed with a song and some flowers!"

"Reyna, I didn't want to tell you before James."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from crying. "So you let me and my sister believe all the shit that James has said, just for her to crash down to reality later? What the fuck were you thinking? Maya doesn't deserve to be hurt again."

"Reyn, I-"

"Get out." My words hit him like a brick.

"What?"

"Get. Out." I said in a steely voice. "People who can't respect my sister are not welcome in this house. Leave."

"But Reyna, I-"

"Leave, Kendall. Call me when you learn not to keep secrets from your girlfriend."

Kendall's right hand came up to caress my cheek and then he left, taking one last look at our house before shutting the door behind him. I sank down against the door and cried, then realized that I was still wearing Kendall's sweatshirt.

I took it off and inhaled his cologne, trying to hold on to the last connection I had to Kendall Schmidt.

Because I'm probably never going to see him again.

Thanks a lot, James. Fuck you.


	8. Hurting and Healing

**Jenno2: That was so intense for me to write, too XD James is being a stupid dick. Glad you like drama haha, more to come!**

**RandomWriter23: Wanna slap James for me? Idiot man. Hmm lemme guess...Katrina? Am I right? If not...awko taco O.o James murdered Jaya. Dude, what a bitch.**

**Grayhap: Sister's gotta stick together! Lol**

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

"MAYA!" I shrieked and banged on her door. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT DOWN AND THEN BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"NO!" she yelled back.

"DO IT!"

The door swung open and Maya fell back onto the bed. "What do you want?"

"I broke up with Kendall," I whispered.

Maya shot up. "You _what?_"

"I broke up with Kendall," I repeated. "AND IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"Wai-whoa-wai-whoa-whoa-whoa. How is it _my_ fault?"

"Because you fell in love with James and he played his little fucked up game and now everything's fucked up!"

"But it's not my fault you and Kendall broke up! And I am _not_ in love with him," she argued.

I grabbed a pillow and started hitting my sister with it. "I'M GONNA FUCKING BEAT YOU WITH A PILLOW!"

"Already are," she coughed out between the feathers flying everywhere.

"FINE, THEN I'M GOING TO _CONTINUE_ BEATING YOU WITH A PILLOW!"

The door slammed against the wall and we both stopped to look at my mom. "What's going on? And where are the guys?"

"JAMESANDMAYAKISSEDBUTJAMESHASAGIRLFRIENDSOTHENITW ASREALLYSUCKYANDWEKICKEDJAMESOUTANDTHENIWASMADATKE NDALLBECAUSEHEDIDN'TTELLMESOWEBROKEUPANDISTILLHAVE HISSWEATSHIRTANDITSMELLSREALLYGOOD

AND MOM I MISS HIM ALREADY!" I wailed and dropped my head into a pillow. "And now I'm really sad," I whined, but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Maya?" Mom questioned my sister. "What exactly happened here?"

"James has a girlfriend," Maya mumbled. "And he toyed with my heart."

"What a little bastard," Mom said harshly.

"Whoa, Mom!" I sat up, laughing.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's true."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Guys?" Maya cut in. "Can we get back to the problems at hand?"

"Like James being a di- I mean jerk?" I covered up, realizing my mom was sitting next to me.

Mom gave me a look and nodded.

"Yes," Maya started, "and um..." she pointed down at the sweatshirt I was now wearing.

Kendall's sweatshirt.

"Reyn, I think you need to call him and work this out. Don't lose him because of James' and my problem," Maya said gently.

"No!" I shook my head. "No, he didn't tell me, and my sister comes before my boyfriend. Before anyone."

"I love you, kiddo." Maya reached over and grabbed me in a hug.

Mom wrapped her arms around us both and kissed our foreheads. "I'm gonna let you two talk. Come get me if you need me."

"Thanks, Mom," Maya and I said together. We looked at eachother and smiled.

Maya turned to me and gently rubbed my hand. "I think we're gonna be ok, Reyn. We're gonna be just fine."

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

James and I got back to the house we share with Carlos and Logan around the same time. I followed him inside and slammed the door shut. "What the _fuck_ were you _thinking_ James? No, no, you know what? You weren't thinking. At ALL!" I roared. "And now thanks to _you_," I shouted, poking his chest, "I've lost my girlfriend! Did you even think about what your little secret would do to _my _relationship?"

"Kendall!" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm _sorry_, ok? I just- I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" I growled. "You don't KNOW?"

"Hey hey hey," Carlos came running downstairs and pushed us apart. "What's going on guys?"

"This fucker," I shouted, "fucked everything up! And now I lost Reyna because of him. Because I wasn't allowed to tell her that he has a fucking girlfriend while he was fucking with her sister's heart!"

"James," Logan sighed, stepping into the living room where we all were. "I warned you about this."

"Well I just wanted to be able to hang out with Maya. She actually likes me for who I am, not because I'm famous."

"Good going jackass," I said sarcastically. "Now she _really_ likes you."

"Fuck you, Kendall. I'm already pissed off at myself. I don't need you adding to it!" James yelled and stormed upstairs.

"If you don't want me adding to it, get my girlfriend back!" I shouted after him.

"You need to sit down." Carlos grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch. "Tell us what happened."

Logan and Carlos sat down across from me and leaned forward, waiting for me to relay the story.

"You guys know how James has been hanging out with Maya, right?"

They both nodded, pressing for me to go on.

"Ok so we went over to their house today and Karina called, asking for James to come over. Everything was just downhill from there. Maya figured out that James is dating Karina and got insanely pissed. Rightfully so, of course. And then Reyna was heartbroken that I didn't tell her. Well, couldn't," I added, "but I didn't have a chance to explain. She broke up with me because she didn't like that I had kept Karina a secret. And she still has my sweatshirt and god, I miss her already," I sighed, falling backwards on the couch. "She has the sweetest voice and she does the cutest thing when we hold hands. Like she starts out holding my hand normally, but then she always intertwines our fingers and leans her head against my arm."

Logan and Carlos had small smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked.

Logan shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem to like her so much. I've never seen you like this about a girl, man."

"I know. I'm so sad that I lost her."

"Well it doesn't have to be that way," Carlos told me. "You can get her back. You just have to show her how much you care and explain that it wasn't your choice to not tell her."

I snapped and sat up, a smile on my face. "You're damn right, Los. I'm gonna go right now. Thanks guys."

I stood up and gave them both hugs before running back out to my car. I need my Reyna back.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out. I feel so stupid," I confided in Reyna.

"Maya, you can't blame yourself. Almost kissing you and then actually kissing you does not signal having a girlfriend. Just so you know," she added with a laugh.

"Ok true," I relented, giving my sister a small smile.

"I'm sorry you got your heart broken again. James is a total ass. Well actually, he's got a hot ass."

"Reyn!" I laughed. "Look at Kendall's ass."

"I can't anymore," she whined.

"Oh...sorry about that."

The doorbell rang and I gave Reyna a look. "Do you think...?"

"Nah," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's not him."

"Reyna?" Mom called upstairs. "Come on downstairs, honey."

Reyna gasped and grabbed my hand. "Maya, I broke up with him. I don't know-"

"Reyna." I nudged her and pushed her off the bed. "Talk to him. Don't lose him because of this."

"But-"

"Reyna. Go."

Reyna stepped out of the room and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Maya."

"Of course. Now go get your boyfriend back! But hey, not too much fun."

Reyna rolled her eyes and I heard her mutter, "Typical older sister. Jesus."


	9. Making Amends

**Jenno2: I know, James was a **_**complete**_** jackass. I don't know how he's gonna get out of this one...**

**RandomWriter23: Whew. Thank god. That would've been really sad if I got that wrong XD Kendall had better fix this or Imma slap a bitch to Russia ;) And James being a bitchy bitch? Yup, I see it.**

**Grayhap: Haha thanks! Glad you liked it**

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me. "Hi," I said in a small voice.

Kendall held his hand out to me. "Can we- can we sit and talk somewhere?"

"We can go up to my room. It's kind of cold out here."

"I see, since you're wearing my sweatshirt," he said with a slight smirk.

I blushed slightly and nodded. I took his hand and led him through the house, up to my room. We passed Maya's room and she gave me a questioning look and thumbs up. I gave her a small smile and mouthed, _Almost_.

We stepped into my room and I closed the door behind us. "I um, I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier," I whispered.

"Reyn, I totally understood. I'm very protective of my family as well. And I respect your decision. I just miss you like fucking crazy."

I laughed and said, "It's only been like an hour!"

"Well that one hour fucking sucked," he groaned and fell backwards onto my bed. "I miss you, Reyna."

"I miss you, too, Kendall!" I cried and jumped on top of him.

"Holy shit!" he yelped. I laughed and peppered his face with kisses.

Kendall grabbed my face and gave me a deep kiss. "Reyna...are we-"

"Yes," I cut him off. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I'm not losing you again."

"Oh Reyna." Kendall sighed happily and held me to his chest. I smiled and snuggled into him.

It's good to have my Kendall back.

As my boyfriend himself said, "Everybody needs a Kendall".

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

My phone rang again. Fifth time in the past ten minutes.

Give up, Maslow.

Seriously.

I'm not picking up.

Get that through your stupid head.

"Ugh I can't take it any longer!" I yelled. If I have to hear "Remix" one more time, I'm going to murder someone. I picked up the phone and snarled, "What?"

"I just wanted to talk," James said softly.

"That's nice. Talk to Karina," I spat.

"Maya," he sighed. "C'mon, please let me explain."

"Fine. You have one minute. It better be worth my fucking time."

"It will be, I promise."

"You're losing time, James," I said in an icy voice.

"Right. Well see, Karina is our manager's daughter. She likes me because...well frankly I don't know the real reason. She likes that I'm famous and have a promising future, I guess. But Maya...when I met you, I was just so happy. I thought we instantly clicked and you're such a genuine, beautiful girl. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and if I could take away all the heart ache, I would. Trust me, I would. I like you so much, Maya. I really do."

"Oh..." I was speechless. I hadn't expected him to pour his heart out to me like that.

"And I'll break up with her, too. We're not even really dating. We're in a supposed relationship because it looks good, not because I want to. Besides, Maya...I really want to be _your_ boyfriend."

My breath hitched in my throat and I didn't respond.

"Maya? Oh god Maya, I'm sorry to throw that out like that. It was- it was stupid. I'm sorry. I'll just uh, hang up now. Sorry."

"James," I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ready to date yet. I'm sorry, I'm not. I'm not fully sure if I can trust you. I mean, c'mon! You fucking kissed me and I found out you have a girlfriend from Kendall. Not you. _Kendall_. That's a problem. You should've been open with me."

"I realize that now, and I'm so sorry, Maya. I'll say it a thousand times if I have to. And even if we don't date, I still want to be friends. These past few weeks that I've known you have been amazing. I don't want to give up on our friendship. Please?"

"I- I guess so. I like spending time with you, too," I said softly.

"Good. Good. So um, are we ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just don't fuck with my heart again, ok?"

"Never again."

"Good."

"Oh is Kendall over there?"

"Um yeah, he is. Why?"

"Is he with Reyna again? Cause...I kinda feel bad for fucking up their relationship."

I laughed and shook my head. "Lemme see." I kept the phone to my ear and knocked softly on Reyna's door. I didn't hear anyone move to open the door, so I turned the knob and pushed it open.

"Again?" I shouted.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

I gently pushed Reyna off me and sat up. I waved nervously at Maya. "H-hey, Maya. Everything ok with James?"

"Just peachy," she growled. "Reyna. Hallway. NOW." Reyna nodded and quietly stepped outside her room. Maya threw her phone at me. "Here. Talk to your jackass friend while I..._chat_ with my sister."

I gulped and sent Maya a weak smile. I held the phone up to my ear and heard James' laugh. "Dude, what the _fuck_ were you doing? Wait wait, I mean...you weren't actually-"

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Seriously man, you are so fucking fucked up. She's like, um..."

"Oh you stupid fucker. How old is Reyna, Kendall? Hmm?"

"Wait, I know this!" I insisted. "She's 20. There. Yeah, she's 20."

"You sure?" he teased.

"I'm still pissed with you," I growled. "Don't push it."

"Yeah um...sorry about fucking up your relationship. And uh, being a bitch about the whole thing. I was just really upset."

"Mmhm. Great excuse."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It sucks ass as a reason, but it's the truth. Are you coming back tonight?"

"Should be," I told him. "Maybe late, but yeah, I should be. I think I have to meet her parents. Y'know, give them an explanation for all...this."

"Have fun," he cackled.

"Hey, I'm fixing what _you_ fucked up. And you're gonna hafta face them eventually."

"I will?" James whined.

"Well yeah. Don't you wanna date Maya?"

"I do...but we both kinda agreed to just be friends for now."

"You stupid fucker. You just friend zoned yourself."


	10. Just Friends

**Jenno2: James is such an idiot, but yes he is a yummy man! XD I'd love to see Maya kick James' ass. Haha no, it's not too violent. Have you read my other stories? ;P Thank you so much!**

**grayhap: Lol, did you like James friendzoning himself? XD**

**RnadomWriter23: Ok how about this. Slap Karina to Russia. That works ;) I love James and Kendall's relationship. Those two fuckers are just...god, gotta love em**

**thesandbar: I'M SORRY *hides behind Kendall* Lol I wish XD But thank you! :)**

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

"Maya, don't be mad, I'm so sorry I just got him back and-"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you."

"But you were all 'Grr. Hallway. Now.'"

"Pretty sure I didn't growl," she laughed. "I just needed to talk to you about...something," I mumbled.

"Something, hmm? Something...some_one_...alright, what did he say this time?"

"He kinda friendzoned himself."

"Wow. Jackass."

"Yeah. But see, the thing is, I gave him this speech about trust and shit, but I really just wanna date him."

"Well we're kinda fucked then. I'll get Kendall to talk to him about getting rid of Karina."

"You don't think she'll be hurt, do you? I wouldn't want to be the cause of that."

"Please. That bitch is fake everything. I bet she doesn't even have a real heart to love. All she wants is to get her hands on every paycheck James gets."

"Huh. Well said, kiddo."

"Thank you, I know," I grinned. I blew on my nails and pretended to buff them on my shirt.

"And so humble, too."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"C'mon, let's go see what your boyfriend is up to. He's alone in _your_ room, after all."

"Oh. Oh gross. Ugh, Maya, really?"

She shrugged. "I'm just saying."

I opened the door and shoved her into the room. "This family," I muttered.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

"Alright, lover boy, phone please?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and handed my phone back to me. I waved to Reyna and Kendall and walked back to my room.

"So James, have an..._interesting_ conversation with Kendall?"

"You mean lover boy?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Call him what you want. But that is my nickname for him, and I'm keeping it."

"You have fun with that now."

"Thank you, I will," I laughed. "So what's new in your life?"

"Well I'm bored."

"Oh that's fantastic."

"It's really not. You wanna come keep me company?"

"You _do_ realize how bad that sounded, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm cool with it."

"I'm rolling my eyes now," I informed him.

"No seriously, we should hang out. How about we go out to dinner tonight? ...Just as friends," he added.

"Sounds good. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7. See you then?"

"Yeah. See you then." I hung up my phone and let out a little squeal, then went running down the hall to Reyna's room. "You better not be doing what I think you are, because I'm coming in!" I shouted before throwing open the door.

Reyna was on the floor, tossing our dog's rubber ball back and forth. Kendall was lying on her bed, trying to balance Reyna's volleyball on one finger.

"You two are so beyond weird, I can't even describe it."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Reyna laughed.

The volleyball rolled off Kendall's finger and he whined, "Dammit, it fell off!"

I smirked and commented, "That's what he said after one too many Viagras."

Reyna slapped her hands over her mouth and turned red in the face.

Kendall's eyes widened and he put a pillow on his face. "I'm not here!" he yelled. "You can't see me!"

"Anyway," I shook my head. "Getting back to the point. I'm going out tonight with James!"

"LIKE A DATE?" Reyna squealed.

"Well...just as friends."

"Boo," she pouted. "Just turn it into a date at the end of the night."

"How?" I asked her.

"She means make out with Maslow," Kendall's muffled voice came through the pillow. I chucked the volleyball at him and he yelped. "What the fuck?"

"Dumbass," I muttered. "What do you think I should wear? Cause it's not like a date-date, more like friends going out-"

"It's a date-date," Reyna assured me. "He just doesn't want to push you into a relationship yet."

"I say you don't," Kendall said through the pillow again.

"Hey Kendork, take the pillow off and say it straight," Reyna laughed.

He moved the pillow and said, "I. Say. You. Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked, confused. "Go with him? I already said yes."

"No no, I mean don't wear anything. James would like it better. I know that one for sure."

"REYNA, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FUCKED UP!" I yelled at my little sister.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO MADE THE VIAGRA COMMENT!" she yelled back.

"HEY THAT WAS GOOD, OK?"

"I think we're all fucked up, in special fucked up ways," Kendall reasoned.

"Well said, lover boy," I smirked at him. "But you definitely take the cake."

Kendall groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "You Mitchell sisters are fucking impossible!"


	11. Date Night

**Jenno2: Thank you so much! Ugh, that's such an amazing feeling. I can't even describe it! That Viagra comment was courtesy of my actual sister who is technically Maya lol. YOU'RE AMAZING TOO!**

**thesandbar:** **Kendall is the cutest guy. God, I love him. And oh hell yes. He is **_**so**_** special...my little Kendork :)**

**RandomWriter23: Lol that would be my sister's special mind! And thank you, I will take you up on that offer. Russia, we got another chick for you! Lol. Kendall was so right about that XD And I'm working on Jaya! JAYA FTW**

* * *

"No, Dad, you don't need to interrogate him yet. That's reserved for Kendall right now."

"Maya..." Dad hesitated. "He's taking you out."

"As friends," I said quickly. "Nothing more. That's why it's ok."

"Honey, you're a beautiful girl. Are you telling me James has no intention of dating you?"

"Well...he kind of has a girlfriend right now," I muttered, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"He WHAT?" Dad roared and I cringed.

"It's only because she's their manager's daughter. He doesn't _want_ to be with her, Dad. And I told you, we're just friends."

He took a few calming breaths. "We'll see how long _that_ lasts for," he mumbled.

I laughed and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maya. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yup," I smiled. "He said he'd be here at seven."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Kendall and Reyna stepping into the kitchen. "He's got two minutes," Reyna informed me.

"Thanks," I laughed. "But don't worry. Dad's already got his eye on the clock."

"Yeah, I see," Kendall chuckled, nodding at our dad who was glaring at the clock, willing it to tick faster.

"Dad, you're not meeting him tonight," I sighed.

"I'm talking to him if he's late," he said, never moving his eyes away from the clock.

The doorbell rang and we all jumped. "Dammit!" Dad shouted. "One minute away." He stormed upstairs, muttering under his breath.

"Huh, look at that, Maya," Reyna commented with a smirk. "He came early. Hope that's not true when you guys-"

Kendall turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips, gesturing frantically for me to get out before Reyna could say anything else. I threw him a grateful smile and ran out of the house, calling out a bye to my parents.

I like Kendall Schmidt more and more every day.

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

I bit my lip and smiled up at Kendall, then realized what he had done and smacked his chest.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"I was about to make a joke!"

"A very awkward, sexual joke that would have started another one of your weird sister fight...things."

"Great logic, Kendork," I laughed and shook my head. "But you can shut me up like that anytime." I winked and strutted into the living room.

"That one was to save your sister from your special mind," he teased.

"Bitch please," I shot back. "You _love_ my special mind."

"That'd better be _all_ he's loving tonight, Reyna."

"Holy dear Jesus!" I yelled and jumped into Kendall's arms. "Mom, you scared me," I whined.

"Good thing you interrupted when you did, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall started and my jaw dropped. "Reyna was getting pretty handsy."

"Right," Mom smirked. "Which is why _you're_ the one holding _her_."

"Ugh, like mother like daughters," Kendall sighed, admitting defeat.

"That's how it works," Mom and I said together with a laugh.

"Oh teaming up on me, now? Here, have a couch." Kendall threw me onto the couch and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'll have you know that the couch and I have an amazing relationship," I teased as I snuggled into the pillows. "This blue shade is my favorite."

"Uh...good luck with her," Mom chuckled before heading off to do the laundry.

"See, even your mom is sympathetic towards me," Kendall teased as he pushed me over and sat down.

"Oh poor you," I rolled my eyes. "You have to deal with me."

"I wouldn't necessarily say I _deal_ with you."

"Hmm. Sucking up now, I see."

"You're the best girlfriend _ever_, Reyn."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I don't necessarily _deal_ with you either," I relented.

"There's my girl."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Mm, so you have to convince James to break up with Karina."

"Convincing him won't be hard at all. He's been thinking about it for a while. It's actually going through with it that's difficult. You know she's our-"

"Manager's daughter," I finished with a sigh. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

"So...just curious...when's your birthday?"

James looked up from his Pad Thai and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hmm?"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 16. Why?"

"Ok. So you're a..." I tilted my head back and forth, running through the horoscopes. "Cancer."

"I'm WHAT?"

"James!" I hissed. "Keep your voice down. Jesus. _A_ cancer, dumbass. As in your horoscope."

"Oh thank god," he sighed. "So um...what does that mean, exactly?"

"You know, the crab? That's what the Cancer sign is."

"Oh. Duh. I knew that," he tried to play it off.

"Sure. Of course you did."

He rolled his eyes but smiled at me. "What about you, Maya?"

"I'm a Leo."

"And why the fuck do _you_ get to be the lion?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Bull. Well, true. But what if I wanna be a Leo? Could we...switch?" he asked, winking at me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Horoscopes don't work that way, James."

"Damn. So...do we uh, work?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Leo and Cancer are supposed to have a strong bond, but...we'll have to wait and see about that," I smirked at him.

"Tease," he grumbled.

I patted his hand. "It's ok, James, we can't all be Leos."

"That's not cool," he whined.

I shook my head and smiled. "Hey, be nice. I saved you from my dad tonight."

"Thanks," he laughed. "But c'mon, he can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh no, he's not," I agreed. "But he's not happy about Karina."

"Yeah about that..." I nodded, pushing him to go on. "I _do_ want to break up with her, Maya. It's just really difficult to do that without jeopardizing our band."

"We'll figure it out," I assured him. "I bet Kendall and Reyna are already working on that. So for now, we'll just enjoy the time we have together."

James smiled and took my hand in his. "I can definitely do that."


	12. Somebody's Gonna Die

**Jenno2: Aw, thank you! Kreyna is totally adorable ;) Thank you so much for your review! :)**

**RandomWriter23: DUDE IKR NOW LET'S GET BOYFRIENDS TOGETHER OK? FUCK YEAH. James seriously needs to get his shit together and kick this bitch out. Yeah, girl. You kick James' ass back to Mother Russia ;) I'm actually ok with Karina going to Greenland. She can freeze there and her plastic self won't melt XD Haha WOW I'm a bitch :)**

**grayhap: Haha poor Kendall is right! But he loves Reyna, so it's all good. Lol I'm glad you liked that horoscope thing XD And yeah, they held hands! Hehe. Yay.**

**thesandbar: Adam is pretty adorable, yeah. EY CHICA. AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU, BACK THE FUCK OFF MAH MAN ;) Jk we can share him. OR THREESOME. ALRIGHT LET'S GO, MY PLACE, YOURS, OR HIS? OOH HIS SO WE CAN HAVE ALL FOUR OF THE BOYS AND- I'm just gonna stop now... Um *blushes* Yeah James is a total dork! Hehe. Nervous laughter. Ha. Haha. Ha. Lol thanks for your review, as always :)**

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

"Ey, chica!" I called upstairs. "James and Kendall will be here soon."

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Maya sighed as she came down the stairs.

"It won't be _that_ bad," I laughed.

"Yeah, sure," she muttered. "Inviting your almost boyfriend over to dinner with your overprotective dad is bound to be a fun time."

"Exactly!" I smiled.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you."

"Girls!" Mom yelled. "I think they're here."

"Fuck. Here we go, Reyna."

"Oh would you calm down? Everything's going to be fine. And besides, Dad likes Kendall, so he'll like James!"

"Dad likes Kendall because Kendall's dating you and not some other girl," she mumbled.

"Let's just go. We can't leave them on the doorstep all night," I laughed and moved to the door. I opened it and threw my arms around Kendall. Maya smiled at me before making her way down the driveway to see James.

"Hey Reyn," Kendall chuckled.

"I missed you," I giggled.

"I missed you, t- and I'm being pulled inside!"

"Dad!" I laughed.

"It's a little chilly out there. I thought that you guys should come in," Dad winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. What a dork.

"Dad," I whispered. "James."

"Right." He stepped outside and walked up to James and Maya who were at his car.

OH THIS SHOULD BE GOOD.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

"Hey," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Happier now that I'm with you," James winked.

"I'm just warning you about my- HI DAD!"

"Hello, lovely daughter of mine. Warning James about what?"

"Mom's...uh, special salad dressing. It's quite tangy."

"Good save," he nodded. Dad extended his hand to James. "Nice to finally meet you, James. I've heard a lot about you."

James shook Dad's hand and smiled at him. "Good things, I hope?"

"Mostly."

HOLY FUCK CAN THE EARTH JUST SWALLOW ME MENTAL FACE PALM OVER HERE OH JESUS.

"Let's get inside, guys." I pushed Dad toward the house and whispered, "Real subtle, Dad."

"Oh really? I wasn't going for subtle," he shot back.

"Dad," I groaned. "Just...go inside. I'll be in in a minute."

"Maya-"

"Please?"

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine."

I walked back to James and smiled at him apologetically. "I'm uh, sorry about him. I told you he didn't like-"

James grabbed my waist and brought his lips down on mine. I jumped a bit at the sudden contact, then melted into his arms and kissed him back. He finally let go and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. "What the fuck was that?" I laughed.

"I've been waiting to do that since that stupid fucked up game of Twister."

I blushed and smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he breathed out. "You ready to go in?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "As ready as I'll ever be." I took James' hand and started walking to the house.

Pray for me.

Seriously.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"What do you think he said?" Reyna smirked at me.

I laughed and shrugged. "Probably threatened to cut his dick off if he fucks with his daughter-"

Reyna raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "-and her heart," I finished, biting my lip to hold in my laughter.

"Right," she blushed. "I- I knew you were going to say that."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Of course you did."

"Reyna, can you take this to the table?" Mona called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, coming Mom," she yelled back.

"I'll help," I offered. Might as well do something.

We got all the food set up on the table and dug in. DAMN, can Mona cook. "This is amazing," I told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Kendall. I'm happy to see that _someone_ enjoys it," she responded and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Kendall, you're making me look bad in my own house," Adam teased.

"Sorry, sir," I laughed, blushing slightly. Reyna playfully swatted my knee under the table and I bumped her leg with mine.

God, she's adorable.

"So James," Mona started, "tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm currently in-"

"Big Time Rush," we all finished, laughing at the look on his face.

"I think they figured that one out, buddy," I snickered.

James rolled his eyes and I could practically see him resisting the urge to introduce me to his middle finger. Ha.

"Anything special you bring to the group?" Adam asked, no doubt trying to get James to open up about Karina.

"He has the best legs," I jumped in.

OK WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM AND- Wait. Now I have a plan.

Maya choked on her water and James rubbed her back. Adam gave him a look and he moved his hand. "Uh Kendall?" Reyna shot me a weird look. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, you haven't seen James in a skort? It's a huge hit on Youtube."

"Stop it," he hissed, glaring at me.

I smirked at him and added, "It _was_ a skort, wasn't it James? Please tell me you guys don't wear skirts at Coronado."

"No, it was definitely a skort!" James shouted.

Maya grinned and turned in her seat to face him. "Should I be concerned?"

"No Maya," Adam laughed, "Should _I_ be concerned is the true question."

"I used to do powder puff," James mumbled. "We won in 2008."

Reyna and Maya glanced at eachother, then simultaneously burst out laughing. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"We've seen the video!" Reyna squeaked out.

"Yeah, during her fangirling we were looking up videos," Maya laughed. "People were commenting about how they couldn't believe James was in it, but I refused to admit it was actually James."

"I TOLD you he was the one with the pink headband!" Reyna giggled.

James dropped his head to the table and groaned.

"Well this is um, interesting," Mona chuckled.

"To say the least," I grinned wickedly.

James snapped his head up and glared at me. Mother fucker I might die tonight. "You know, Kendall," he started. "I have some interesting things to say about you, t-" He got cut off when the doorbell rang.

We all glanced at eachother. "Anybody know who that is?" Adam asked us from the head of the table.

We shook our heads.

"I'll get it," Reyna offered.

She got up from her seat and walked to the door.

All I heard was the sharp sound of a slap and Reyna's scream.

Alright, I was wrong earlier.

Looks like I'M killing someone tonight.


	13. Who Do You Think You Are?

**thesandbar: JAYA YO. JAYA ALL THE WAY. Adam is so cute hehe. Protective Daddy. DUDE THAT VIDEO IS REAL I'M SERIOUS. GO ON YOUTUBE. ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? CORONADO POWDER PUFF CHEER. GOOGLE THAT SHIT. FIRST VIDEO. THAT'S OUR JAMES DAVID FUCKING MASLOW IN A PINK SKORT AND HEADBAND XD DO IT. DO IT. DOITDOITDOIT. HEHE. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? I DUNNO, KEEP READING ;P**

**Guest (Katrina I'm pretty sure that's you...): *cough* ehem *cough* James is taken *awkward cough* Hehe LUFFS YOU. XD James. In a skort. Don't feel worried, just WATCH THE FUCKING VIDEO. LEGIT. WATCH IT. CORONADO POWDER PUFF CHEER. Oh. Em. Gee. I'm updating! ;)**

**grayhap: Haha I'm glad you thought it was funny! I'm sorry for ending it there! Don't hurt me! I'm updating now!**

**Jenno2: I KNOW HOW YOU LOVE YOUR DRAMA ;) Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I shrieked as I jumped up from the table. "Reyna!"

I made it to the door a second after Kendall, who was now holding Reyna. "Who are you?" I snapped at the woman at the door.

What a bitch.

"Who do you think I am?" she sneered.

"I really don't give right now," I growled as I lunged at her. I felt a strong pair of hands on my waist, holding me back. "Let me go!" I yelled. I didn't care if it was my dad or James restraining me, but no one, NO ONE, hits my sister and gets away with it.

No. One.

"Maya, you can't!"

Ah, so it's James.

"And why the hell not?" I shrieked, trying to get out of his firm grip.

"Because that's Karina and my career is dead if you hurt her!"

"_That's_ Karina?" Reyna squeaked.

"Mmhm," Karina smirked.

I just wanna break her face. One good punch, that's all I need. Just one.

I looked around, trying to find where my parents were. They were standing behind Kendall, talking to Reyna.

Eh, I don't give a fuck anymore. My mom knows I curse. "You fucking bitch! _I'm_ Maya! I'm the one who's been hanging out with James."

Karina shrugged and glared at me. "I guess you two look alike."

"You guess we look alike? You drove to my house, had the audacity to hit my sister, not apologize for it, and all you can say is 'I guess you two look alike'?" I was screaming in her face by then, but I really couldn't care less.

"Maya, calm down," James whispered.

I whipped around to glare at him and he immediately shut up.

"But really, honey," Karina smirked at James, "you settled for this? That's a downgrade."

"Move," James growled before pushing me behind him. He towered over Karina and she backed up a bit, clearly not expecting James to be angry with her comment. "Maya is a better woman than you will _ever_ be in your life. And you know what else, Karina? She actually cares enough to find out about the real me. Not the fame and fortune. ME. And it's just a plus that she's beautiful. Inside and out. You'd be _lucky_ to ever even come _close_ to the amazing person she is."

"Baby, what are you-"

"No no no, don't 'baby' me. You and I are done. And you can go cry to your daddy. We both know that he damn well needs me in this band. You can tell him that I'm ready for a fight. Hit me with your best shot." James slammed the door in Karina's face.

Serves you right. BITCH.

"Sorry for the language," he mumbled, sneaking a glance at my parents before looking back down at the floor.

"Oh honey." Mom walked right up to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm proud to say I know you."

A smile lit up James' face and I grinned at him before turning back to my sister. "Seriously kiddo, are you ok?"

"Psh. Yeah," Reyna shrugged it off. "She's a stupid scrawny chick. Can't even hit hard."

"But you screamed..." Kendall pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah. Her ring hurt like a mother f-a...ther..." Reyna finished, blushing at the look Dad was giving her.

"Good cover up, Reyn," I teased.

"Shuddup!" she wined. "You know what? I think I deserve some ice cream. Anyone else up for some?"

We all shrugged and nodded except for James. He was staring out the window and appeared totally distant. "Um, you guys go ahead," I told them. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Kendall, Reyna, Mom, and Dad went into the kitchen so I could be alone with James.

"Jay?" I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed up and down his arm. "Everything ok?"

He shrugged and sighed. "I just feel like whenever things are finally starting to go right, something major has to go wrong."

"But it's ok now," I said in a soothing voice. "She can't bother us anymore. Is it- Are you worried about her dad?"

"Nah, not really," he shook his head. "I was pretty sure about what I said. He can't do anything to me as long as he needs me in the band. It's just- I don't know. I feel guilty. She hurt Reyna."

"Reyna's a tough girl," I smiled. "She's alright."

James turned to me and took my hands in his, holding them to his chest. "But what if next time it's you?"

"Uh, hate to point this out," I grinned, "but it was supposed to be me _this _time, too."

"Ok ok, point taken," James relented, finally smiling back. "Are you really sure everything's ok?"

"Mmhm," I nodded. "And your little speech in there definitely helped win my parents over... again. My dad's never _not_ defended his girls. That means you did the job damn well."

"I try," Jams grinned. "You know-" he slipped two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. "I meant every word that I said to her. Every single word, Maya."

"I-James-I...Thank you." Brilliant Maya, just brilliant. I intertwined our fingers and smiled at him. "Should we go join our family?"

"Well see, that's the thing," James smirked. "They're not my family...yet. But I want them to be."

"Are you-"

"We can't go public yet, because Karina and I just broke up. But I really don't care. Maya will you- will you be my girlfriend...for real?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I grinned at him before winding my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Wait," James pulled back a bit. "So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes, you dork," I laughed. "That's most definitely a yes."


	14. Sisters Before Misters

**Jenno2: Yeah James really showed her, huh? Damn boy, you've gotta mouth on you XD DEFINITELY a point for James haha. I'm sorry it took so long to update! Kinda got stuck :\ But we're all good now!**

**thesandbar: That would be...both horrifying and intriguing... James is such a cutie. *sigh* And yeah buddy, we got Jaya! I WISH THE GUYS WOULD TALK ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT IMMA JUST CALL UP KENDALL RIGHT NOW AND BE LIKE YO, BABE, YOU GOTTA MAKE FUN OF JAMES HE PICKS ON YOU WAY TOO MUCH. MMKAY? MMKAY. IMMA GO DO THAT. YOU READ THIS ;)**

**RandomWriter23: Aw see I just know you so well ;) *mwah* GUMMY BEARS AND FANTA? FUCK YES, YOUR PLACE OR MINE? IDGAF JUST MEET ME SOMEWHERE XD Damn...you be angry doe...yeah Karina's SUCH a bitch! GAWD.**

**grayhap: OMG you like, guess everything before I write it lol. He's so hot when he gets protective, right? Damn. And yeah, they're like one big happy family now! Yay! Haha. Thank you so much that really means a lot :)**

**AusllyBeliever: Oh wow thank you so much! That's so sweet of you!**

* * *

"JAY, WATCH THE BACK CORNER GODDAMMIT!"

"FUCK, KENDALL, REALLY?"

"NO, MAYA, UGH YOU SUCK!"

"JAMES, YOU MAJOR DICK!"

"ROUND TWO: OVER."

"Ha," I cried triumphantly, walking over to the scoreboard. "Jay and I win. Again."

"There are still three more rounds to go, sis," Reyna smirked.

"That's fair," James laughed, draping his arm over my shoulder. "I just hope you guys don't mind losing them."

"Oh it is ON!" Kendall yelled, clipping his vest back on. "Let's do this."

I clipped mine back on as well and lifted up the gun, aiming the laser at Kendall's chest. "You're on."

* * *

"That was fucking fantastic," James chuckled as we walked out of the lazer tag arena. He squeezed my shoulder and smiled down at me. "You were totally kick ass, babe."

"I had a fabulous partner," I winked at him.

"I don't know which is worse," Reyna muttered. "First dealing with you guys _not_ together, or with this now."

"What?" Kendall grinned at Reyna. "You don't like pet names, cutiepie?"

"Ew."

"I'll take that as a no," he nodded, laughing.

"I don't know if _anyone_ likes cutiepie," I snorted.

"What if I say it?" James smirked.

"Yeah, no," I shook my head. "Even _you_ saying it, Jay. It's just weird."

"You're mean," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Better?"

"Almost."

"You know I don't do PDA."

"Please? For me?"

I sighed and pecked his lips. "Happy?"

"Very," James grinned.

"Um...looks like they are, too," Reyna said nervously, pointing to the paparazzi.

"How do they find us everytime?" James groaned.

"I have no idea," Kendall sighed. "Problem is: How do we get out of here without them asking questions?"

"Like?" Reyna asked him.

"Well we haven't exactly gone public."

"So let's do it," I said simply.

"Right now?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I mean, we have to _sometime_, right?"

"But is _now_ the right time?" Kendall questioned, biting his thumb nail.

Reyna scowled at him and smacked his hand away from his mouth before turning to me. "So how do we do this?"

"I dunno, ask them!"

This time, Reyna directed her question at the guys. "So how the fuck do we do this?"

"We do it. The two of us," James responded decisively.

"But they'll say something about you dating Karina and then-" I started.

"Let them," he cut me off. "They can say whatever they want about me, but if anybody- _anybody- _makes a comment about you, they'll be leaving here wishing they were never born. Let's go, Ken."

James stalked over to the group of people standing off to the side and Kendall turned to me and Reyna, eyebrows raised. "Well somebody's pissed," he chuckled. "Be back in a minute." Kendall quickly kissed Reyna and ran off to join James.

"That was pretty hot," Reyna grinned at me after the two of them moved away.

"Hey there," I teased. "Back off, he's mine."

* * *

**REYNA'S POV**

"Uh...guys?"

"Yeah?" Maya yelled from the living room where she was cuddling on the couch with James, no doubt.

"Why does it look like an M&M factory exploded in our kitchen?" I asked as I gingerly stepped over a red M&M, tried to avoid a brown one, and landed flat on my ass.

"Whatcha doin?" Kendall chuckled, lending me a hand.

"Trying to get out of this mine field," I giggled, taking his hand and pulling myself up. I kept my hand in Kendall's as we walked to the living room to interrogate the lovebirds. "So what did you do?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"We may or may not have made brownies with M&Ms and ended up throwing them at eachother," James offered with a sheepish grin.

"I think it's a 'may have', Jay," Maya giggled, hiding her face in his neck.

"Are we celebrating that we're all official?" I laughed, sitting on Kendall's lap next to James.

"That's a good excuse," James smiled. "Let's go with that."

"Awesome," Kendall snorted. "What are we-" He stopped and leaned forward towards the TV, holding onto my waist so I didn't fall over. "Why the hell do you guys have COD Black Ops?"

"Because we're just cool like that," I smirked. "You wanna go?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Cool. Whichever team loses cleans up the kitchen. I CALL MAYA'S TEAM!"

"But-wha- Reyna," Kendall whined.

"What?" I shrugged. "Sisters before misters, hon."

"Fine," James smirked. "That's absolutely fine. Bros before hoes, right, Kendall?"

Maya and I stood next to eachother and crossed our arms. "_Hoes_?"

"H-He meant dicks before chicks," Kendall covered up.

"Mmhm," I glared at my sister's boyfriend. "You're on." I turned to my sister with a smile. "Maya?"

"Yeah, Reyn?"

"Let's kick some ass."

* * *

"We should just call ourselves The A-Team," I grinned at my sister as she handed a broom to James.

"Make sure you check all corners of the kitchen, babe," she winked.

James snatched the broom out of her hand and growled, "Never competing with you guys. Ever. Again."

"Yeah don't," I laughed. "It's just not smart. Here, Ken." I tossed Kendall a dust pan and bit my lip. "Have fun, boys."

"If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right," Kendall smirked, pulling out a "Kiss The Chef" apron and putting it on.

"That shade of pink looks lovely on you," Maya snorted.

"Doesn't it? So c'mon, Reyna. You know you want to," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows and tapping his cheek.

"You're not cooking anything, honey," I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Well then. I'm still gonna rock this," he insisted, tying it behind him with a flourish.

I leaned against the wall and watched the two men hard at work, smiling at my sister. "Y'know, next time we should get sexy maid outfits."

"Definitely," Maya nodded. "I mean, just look at my man's legs. Why stop at a skort?"

"I hate you both," James growled, pointing at us with the end of the broom.

"Nah, you love us," Maya smirked. "We're gonna go hang out in the living room and watch some What Not To Wear. You guys have fun now."

I shot my boyfriend a wink and blew him a kiss before joining my sister on the couch. As soon as I sat down, the oven timer went off. "Oh Chef Schmi-idt," I sang. "Brownies are done."

"We are so evil," Maya grinned, leaning back against the couch.

"Hell yeah," I agreed, settling in and getting comfortable. "And I love every minute of it."


End file.
